Tuyo, Mío y Nuestro
by Mandddie
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Porque nadie puede hacer el amor como nosotros lo hacemos... Light/L Mello/Matt Yaoi.


**Notas de la Autora: **

Estaba revisando algunas ideas para mis otras dos historias cuando decidí hacer esto. Fue divertido, pero un poco difícil también!

DISCLAIMER: No poseo nada de Death Note. Lo único que poseo es posiblemente robado de mis amigos...

_ADVERTENCIAS: Fluff, Yaoi... Probablemente algo de obscenidades._

Anyways! Ya he hecho una versión similar para Kingdom Hearts, pero como éste es el fandom en el que estoy dentro actualmente, decidí hacer otro para este! ^.^

Además, esto incluye Light/L, Mello/Matt, y algunos son ambiguos.

Algunos son AU, algunos tiernos, algunos tristes y otros OOC... Creo...

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora**

Bueno, bueno. Esta vendría siendo mi primera traducción y mi primer fic de Death Note (No escrito por mí, si no por la maravillosa ''City Girl Dreamer''). Leí este fic hace varios días, y lo amé (: espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice ;D

Acá el link del profile de la autora original - http ://www. fanfiction. net/u/ 1403228 /City_ Girl _Dreamer

* * *

Tuyo, mío y nuestro

**#01 - Comodidad**

Lo que hacía que L se sintiera cómodo en las noches, no era el hecho de que tuviera al primer sospechoso del caso Kira encadenado a él... Pero si el hecho de tener a Light, encadenado a el.

**#02 - Beso**

Sus besos eran únicos... Tenían la cantidad justa de pasión, de rabia; de peligro y desesperación... Simplemente no podían besar de otra manera.

**#03 - Suave**

Matt no se preocupaba tanto por su cabello como Mello lo hacía, así que resultó ser una revelación sorprendente para el rubio cuando descubrió que el cabello del jugador era así de suave.

**#04 - Dolor**

Su primera vez no podía ser llamada ''Hacer el amor'' o incluso ''Sexo''... No hubo cena a la luz de las velas ni paseos románticos por la playa... Era una rutina pura, pasional y animal, que ambos amaban y que jamás lamentarían.

**#05 - Patatas**

Light ya no podía quejarse de la adicción por el pastel de L una vez que el detective descubrió su reserva escondida de patatas fritas.

**#06 - Lluvia**

Él nunca cogió un resfriado cuando estuvo de pie bajo la lluvia... En realidad, por el contrario, nunca se sintió más cálido que cuando las lágrimas del cielo caían sobre su rostro... ¿O era ésto por los brazos de Light a su alrededor?

**#07 - Chocolate**

El chocolate de Mello tenía que ser el mejor, el más lujoso, el más caro... Las cosas baratas sabían a cartón... Bueno, usualmente así sabían, a menos que las rociaras sobre todo el cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso de Matt.

**#08 - Felicidad**

Tal sentimiento era poco común en él... Y era incluso menos común cuando Light no estaba por ahí.

**#09 - Teléfono**

Ellos tenían tantos teléfonos... Era difícil hacerles seguimiento a todos... Aunque ellos nunca perdían aquel que tenía el número de su amante grabado en él. ¡Sonaba cada diez minutos, obvio que era imposible de perder!

**#10 - Orejas**

Cuando le preguntaron que quería para su cumpleaños, el jugador respondió que le gustaría perforarse la oreja... Lamentó su decisión inmediatamente, cuando los dientes y labios de Mello, de pronto parecieron estar pegados a su nuevo Piercing, mientras el rubio simplemente se negaba a soltar aquella sexy nueva adición del cuerpo de su amante.

**#11 - Nombre**

_¿Qué hay en un nombre, por el cual cualquier otra rosa pudiera oler tan dulce...? _Light era Kira. Ryuuzaki era L. ¿Podían ellos realmente seguir amándose como L y Kira?

**#12 - Sensual**

Había algo sobre la manera en que caminaba... Matt juraba que las caderas de Mello tenían mente propia. Las caderas de ninguna otra persona podían moverse así de sexy.

**#13 - Muerte**

Sujetar a L mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se relajaba, era una pesadilla vuelta realidad. Uno podría pensar que los angustiosos gritos de dolor y agonía de Light eran solo pura actuación... Pero claro que se pensaría, él es Kira ¿No es así?

**#14 - Sexo**

Primero fueron amigos. Luego, fueron amigos con beneficios... Eso probablemente duró un día, hasta que Matt y Mello descubrieron lo bueno que el otro era en la cama; Después de eso, se volvieron amantes a tiempo completo.

**#15 - Toque**

Ellos apreciaban cada momento que sus amantes los tocaban, alzándose y tocando, luchando por aquel contacto, aquella conexión... No había pasado un día cuando uno ya anhelaba el toque del otro.

**#16 - Debilidad**

Un momento de vulnerabilidad... Eso era todo lo que era... Era solo una mera pesadilla; pero mientras los brazos de L se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura y lo colocaban cerca de él, Light supo que no le importaría tener otro momento de debilidad.

**#17 - Lágrimas**

Los verdaderos hombres no lloran, los verdaderos hombres no muestran tan patéticas emociones... Y sin embargo, mientras Mello observaba las noticias que declaraban la muerte de Matt, ni siquiera él pudo evitar soltar la pequeña lágrima que corrió entonces por su rostro.

**#18 - Velocidad**

Su relación giraba fuera de control, yendo de conocidos a amigos y a algo mucho más profundo; ninguno de los dos podía disminuir la velocidad... Ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo.

**#19 - Viento**

Aferrándose a Mello mientras entraban y salían del tráfico, era como un respiro de aire fresco. Matt jamás querría estar en ningún otro sitio; Solo él en una motocicleta, Mello al frente, el viento en su cabello, y todos los problemas del mundo sólo desapareciendo tras ellos.

**#20 - Libertad**

L observaba mientras Light se acurrucaba en su solitaria prisión, derrota total presente en los ojos del adolescente; L sabía que no debía contemplarlo... Quizá sería mejor liberar a Light, en lugar de mantenerlo encerrado como un pájaro en una jaula.

**#21 - Vida**

Era corta... Era salvaje... Era algo que nadie podía predecir, pero ellos juraban que la vivirían juntos y al máximo.

**#22 - Celos**

Él era un montón de cosas... Fácil de enfurecer, obsesivo, cruel... Pero celoso, era algo que Mello no era; Después de todo, no tenía razón para serlo... Nadie se atrevería a acercarse a su precioso amante. No cuando él ''casualmente'' llevaba su arma afuera, de cualquier manera.

**#23 - Manos**

Cada vez que sostenía algo, lo sostenía delicadamente, como si su agarre pudiese romperlo instantáneamente... Cuando sostenía a Light, lo sostenía estrechamente, como si temiera que si él se iba... Se hallaría perdido por siempre.

**#24 - Sabor**

Era una extraña combinación de chocolate y humo, y sin embargo, cada beso era muy posiblemente la cosa más deliciosa que Mello hubiese probado jamás.

**#25 - Devoción**

Misa, era leal. Takada había sido leal. Mikami sería eternamente leal... Pero Light sería por siempre y para siempre devoto a su L desleal.

**#26 - Por siempre**

_''No digas por siempre... Nunca digas por siempre... Alguien me prometió un por siempre una vez... Y nunca otra vez.'' _

**#27 - Sangre**

Mello se había acostumbrado a la visión del rico y rojo líquido durante su tiempo en la Mafia. Pero entonces, ¿Porque se sintió de repente con ganas de vomitar una vez que vio el de Matt?

**#28 - Enfermedad**

_En la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe... _Divertido como Light había sido el enfermo, L el sano, y la muerte, la única forma en la que se podían separar.

**#29 - Melodía**

Ninguno de los dos podía cantar, ninguno podía sostener un solo tono... Y sin embargo, el escuchar la horrorosa melodía de la voz de su amante, siempre había sido uno de sus sonidos favoritos.

**#30 - Estrella**

Si Mello era su ángel... Entonces Matt era su estrella. Hermosa, brillante, y siempre ahí para iluminar sus oscuros cambios de humor.

**#31 - Hogar**

Hogar es donde está el corazón... ¿Entonces eso significaba que Light era su hogar?

**#32 - Confusión**

Él a menudo se preguntaba cómo su amante podía hacer esa cosa con su lengua... Pero la confusión pronto se desvaneció mientras el placer comenzaba.

**#33 - Miedo**

Ellos sabían que estar asustado era ser suave y débil; Pero estar temerosos de que su amado muriera, era una cuestión totalmente diferente.

**#34 - Rayos/Truenos**

Mello era como vivir con una tormenta; sus pasos podían silenciar truenos y los fieros destellos de sus ojos podían hacer avergonzar a un rayo... Matt no podía tenerlo de ninguna otra forma.

**#35 - Vínculo**

Era obvio que la cadena podía tomar el significado de su único vínculo. Sin embargo, no mucha gente podía ver el lazo invisible mucho más profundo entre los dos jóvenes.

**#36 - Mercado**

Ninguno de los dos podía comprar... Era inútil, tedioso y ellos probablemente acabarían con su presupuesto.

**#37 - Tecnología**

Era el fuerte de Matt, el de nadie más... Nadie más podía hackear tan rápido como él. Nadie podía patear culos en W.O.W como el podía... Él era el mejor, y Mello lo adoraba por eso.

**#38 - Regalo**

Seis días antes de que L muriera, cumplió 26 años. Sus cumpleaños pasados no habían sido nada especial, pero este cumpleaños con Light despertándolo con un desayuno de pasteles y besos, había sido posiblemente el mejor. Incluso cuando Light lucía estropeado y afligido cada vez que L lo miraba.

**#39 - Sonrisa**

La sonrisa de L tenía que ser la cosa más mona del mundo... No es que Light alguna vez fuera a admitir semejante cosa. El ego del detective ya está bastante grande como está, ¡muchas gracias!

**#40 - Inocencia**

Ellos no eran inocentes, no eran puros, no estaban limpios; Eran pequeños ángeles corrompidos que poseían el delicioso placer de poder caer en un pecaminoso amor.

**#41 - Finalización**

Algunas veces Light era malo, parando momentos antes de que L pudiese alcanzar su orgasmo... Aunque solo para apartar el cabello negro de sus ojos y susurrar _te amo. _

**#42 - Nubes**

La religión de Mello era algo compleja; el creía en ella, y a la vez, no lo hacía... Matt era Ateo de parte a parte, aunque la idea de vivir con Mello en su propio paraíso, en las nubes, por toda la eternidad sonaba como... Al Paraíso.

**#43 - Cielo**

El cielo reflejaba el humor de L... Cuando estaba pensativo, el cielo estaba nublado; Cuando estaba emocionado, el sol brillaba, y cuando estaba preocupado, llovía, y Light sabía instantáneamente que su amante le necesitaba.

**#44 - Cielo (Paraíso)**

El paraíso para ellos era yacer acostados en los brazos de su amante, en el Afterglow¹ del sexo, manteniendo la más ridícula de las conversaciones.

**#45 - Infierno**

Cuando Mello sintió el primer atisbo de agudo dolor de su ataque al corazón iniciando, se preguntó brevemente como sería el infierno... No podía ser tan malo en realidad. Después de todo, Matt estaría allí.

**#46 - Sol**

Light era guapo, seguro todos lo sabían. Pero solo L sabía como la chispa en los ojos de Light podía colocar al mismo sol en vergüenza.

**#47 - Luna**

La luna era la única testigo de sus actividades nocturnas, y ellos confiaban en ella en gran medida. Después de todo... ¿A quién iba ella a contar?

**#48 - Ondas**

Nauseas era lo único que Mello y Matt sintieron antes de llevar a cabo su misión de secuestrar a Takada. Pero todas esas ondas de nausea desaparecieron cuando Matt tomó en sus manos el rostro de Mello y le besó dulcemente un adiós.

**#49 - Cabello**

Cuando acunó a L en sus brazos fue un momento que persiguió sus sueños por meses. Observar los profundos y oscuros ojos del detective desapareciendo en la nada, siempre hacía que Light se levantase gritando, agarrándose el cabello con frustración y ansias.

**#50 - Supernova**

Su amor no podía ser comparado con ningún otro; cuando uno estaba con el otro, ambos resplandecían... Resplandecían de forma tan brillante que superaban en brillantez al universo entero con su amor y adoración para con el otro. Y cuando llegó su final, su amor estalló en una explosión de destellos brillantes y luces, para que todos las observaran, y nadie les olvidara.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora: **

Todo listo! ^.^

**Hehehehehehe... Las últimas tres fueron las que más me gustaron hacer. **

**Perty, por favor review! Dime cuales fueron tus favoritas! ^.^**

**Ahora... Debo ir a actualizar TBOW y BC! Hehehehehehe....**

**Amor,**** City**** Girl**

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:**

**¹No pude encontrar la forma de traducir esta palabra al castellano para que pudiese encajar con el contexto, pero se refiere a sentirse a gusto luego de una experiencia placentera(:**


End file.
